


Make it Hurt

by carolion



Category: Midwest Kings
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: Fill for the AI7 and Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy' Kink Meme prompt lyric:'rough sex, make it hurt'





	Make it Hurt

Andy likes it when it hurts. 

He doesn't advertise the fact - it's not like anyone knows about it. And he's never laid a hand on any girl, no, he's never been anything but a perfect gentleman to them. He kisses down their throats and chests, slides his hands up their smooth thighs, soothing, wanting, caressing. When he fucks them he's gentle, eyes wide open, watching and cautious, his hips carefully controlled as he thrusts, his lips kissing their jaws, his hands stroking through their hair. He makes it good. He makes it _amazing_. But it isn't what _he_ wants.

What Andy wants is so far from good or amazing. It's primal. It's painful. It's raw. It's why he shows up at Neal's doorstep, shoulders hunched and eyes hooded. Because Neal is the one who can give him _exactly_ what he wants, without premise or judgment or mockery. 

Andy vibrates with it, and Neal pushes him down. But that would be too easy, then it wouldn't be what he wanted, what he needed. Andy always, always initiates the kiss, biting, bruising contact between their mouths, nostrils flared as they try to suck in air without separating, each fighting to gain a little leverage. It makes Neal mad when Andy pulls on his hair, his long fingers grabbing twining, yanking - which, of course, is why Andy always does it. It makes Neal mad enough to grab Andy's shirt, jacket, vest, whatever and haul him up closer, using a physical advantage to this little game. And he bites. And it _hurts_ , so Andy's head lolls back, exposing his throat to Neal, gasping for air and whining for more. His fingers unknot from his friend's hair, but he's scrabbling at their clothing, yanking too hard and elbowing Neal in the gut, ignoring the hiss of pain. It's all calculated, to an extent. Andy wants this, he just has to push hard enough, has to push _far_ enough. 

Neal tolerates the roughness until Andy 'accidentally' catches him across the cheekbone with his fist, and then it all moves fast. He hisses and jerks his head back, mouth curling up in pain and that instant-feeling of betrayal-rage-revenge that getting punched in the face can elicit, but it changes into a need for dominance, a need to _hurt him back_ which is exactly what Andy wants. 

Andy can't get this from any girl. Even if they swung a fist at him, even if they scratched their nails along his skin, they couldn't give him this. They couldn't bodily heft him up and strip him down, they couldn't pin him to the chest and spread him open, slapping him _hard_ across the ass when he squirmed. He whines and wiggles, his blood hot and racing as he gets another sharp slap for his efforts. It's numb for a minute, and then the sting sets in, then the throbbing pain. Another slap - this one premeditated. Apparently Neal likes seeing the red hand mark on Andy's ass, likes the way Andy buries his face into his arms and takes sharp, shallow breaths. It hurts, but it feels good.

"Shut up," Neal says, and it isn't until he speaks that Andy realizes he's been saying anything at all, apparently mumbling 'come on, come on, come on' under his breath the whole time. Neal's cold fingers at his entrance makes him clench and tense - he's slapped again. 

"Don't do that," Neal growls, admonishing him, because Neal's not as into the pain as Andy is, but he knows it's what his friend needs. (Still, he's not going to let Andy hurt himself like this, because this is where Neal is in control.) Andy relaxes, because he knows, he knows that Neal will take care of him. 

Neal's not gentle when he fucks into him. He doesn't take his time. He holds Andy around his waist and lifts him up, ass up, chest down, head down, cock in. He curves around Andy's body and puts his mouth by Andy's ear, whispering filth and growling out demands. It _hurts_. Neal's thrusts aren't loving, they're punishing. He pushes Andy to limit, until Andy is garbling and scrambling at the sheets, pushing back and pulling away simultaneously, desperate for something, for anything - and then Neal sinks back onto his haunches and pulls Andy with him, situating the younger man on his lap. And it's so _deep_ and he feels so _full_ and no one else can do this to him, take him apart like this. Neal's hand wraps around his throat and keeps him pressed tight against his chest, the other hand in Andy's long hair, tugging to remind him. He makes Andy sit there on his cock for a long time, ten, maybe twenty minutes sometimes, just speaking in that low, bored tone he sometimes get, telling Andy all the ways he could take Andy apart and make him beg on the floor. It's not until Andy is shaking and mewling and trying to bounce, grinding against Neal's lap and diggings his fingernails into Neal's thighs, wanting him pissed off and rough and punishing that Neal finally pushing him off and manhandles him onto his back. 

It moves so fast that for a minute Andy feels actual fear, but his own arousal bypasses that fear when Neal grabs his legs and pushes them up and away, situating between Andy's thighs and pushing into him again. Then he's fucking him with quick rough moments, a hand on Andy's chest to keep him pinned to the bed as their body slam together and against each other, and Andy can feel the bruises forming from Neal's sharp hipbones, can tell he's going to black and blue tomorrow. He kicks at Neal's sides, at his back and Neal snarls and digs his fingers into Andy's shoulder, and Andy is split wide open by Neal's dick and Neal's words, and by his roughness until he's finally coming all over his belly, his erection twitching and spilling without even being touching. Neal's mouth crashes down on his and the lip piercings hurt too, digging into his pouty mouth with too much intensity. He bites on them - it hurts his teeth, but it feels good, and it must feel good to Neal because the other man moans and shoves hard up into Andy (it burns and it aches and it stretches) and comes too. They stay there for a moment, panting hard against each other, Andy's whole body screaming with various aches and pains, until finally Neal draws away and out, turning his back on Andy who just lays there and moans.

It's everything he wants though. And he'll be back when he needs it again.


End file.
